Alice's Decision
by Momose Airay
Summary: Alice goes to the clock tower after visiting the Amusment park when Julius asks her if she wants to leave and go to another territory. Will she leave or stay? You'll have to read to find out.


**I'm new at this and would like some advice on how I did and what I need work on. This is based on when Alice came back from the Amusement Park with Boris and Julius talked to her about her moving to a different territory. I hope it turns out well.**

"Alice…" Julius said as Alice looked over wondering what he wanted. "Was the Amusement park fun?" Alice looked confused, "Of course… though not everything was fun." Alice said mumbling the last part. Julius asked with a serious face, "Why not leave here and live at the Amusement park?" Alice had a look of slight shock, "Huh?" Julius didn't give her time to answer as he continued, "It doesn't have to be the Amusement park, if you like Peter White's rabbit form, you could stay with him at the castle."

Alice finally found her voice and said in a shaky tone, "Wa… wait a minute…" Julius cut in, "Then you won't feel indebted to me anymore. I don't ask you to help out, but when you see me working you have the need to help… If it's another territory, you won't have to feel that way."

Alice gave a small smile, "But it's not… that I feel confined. It's comfortable here, I've never thought about leaving." At her statement he glared asking, "Comfortable…?" Alice looked stunned, '_Huh…? Is Julius mad…?_' Alice thought while Julius sighed, "…Just a while ago Blood Dupre stopped by." Alice looked shocked, "Why Blood?" she asked," He wants to take you to live at the mansion." Julius stated not looking at her. Alice stared wide eyed, "Me, to the Mansion?" she asked stunned.

Julius looked at her, "It's a good time. You're interested in him, correct?" he asked, "Wha…What are you saying… That's not…!" Alice stuttered. _'Want? I just want her to be happy, just like you.' _Nightmares voice echoed in Julius head, "What do you want to do?" Julius asked, "I don't mind if you leave, especially if there is a place you wish to go, you don't have to worry about work. I have no intention of stopping you it's for you to decide." Alice looked down thinking, _'I don't want to leave, but… am I a burden for Julius…?'_ Alice thought back to her conversations with Ace and Gowland, _'I'm going to be staying at the clock tower…' Alice said, "Oh-, to think that guy…" Ace said, "I never thought he'd live with someone else… that was unexpected, even if you are an outsider." Gowland said shocked._'

'_It might just be a burden for Julius to live with someone else… but he never outright rejected me so I remained here…' _Alice thought putting on a fake smile, "I… I see. The other territories…" Alice started when she noticed the cup of coffee and her heart beat faster at the memories her and Julius spent together, _'No,' _Alice thought as a tear fell, _'It's not because I wasn't told I couldn't remain here.' _Alice gripped her apron as she continued to cry while Julius stared shocked.

"I don't want to live anywhere else!" Alice exclaimed, "I feel most comfortable with you. If you say it's my choice, then I choose to live here! If it's my decision then that's okay, right?" Alice asked as more tears fell. "Al… alright, do as you like, so don't cry…!" Julius stuttered shocked at Alice crying. "But, you wanted me to leave, right?" Alice asked wiping her tears away, "That's not it…" Julius said panicking with Alice crying, "Then what is it-?" Alice cried back.

Julius not knowing what to do grabbed Alice in a tight hug stopping her tears, "I didn't mean to make you cry… I'm sorry, so stop crying. I don't know what to do when you cry…" Julius said holding her close to his chest. _'I knew it… it's comfortable to be near Julius.' _Alice thought she looked up at his face smiling she leaned forward kissing him. Julius was shocked and his eyes flew open and stared shocked at Alice. "Alice, did you just-?" Julius asked. Alice blushed a deep shade of red, "I'm sorry Julius I didn't-" Alice started but Julius cut her off with a kiss. At first Alice was too stunned to move but slowly responded to the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

The kiss broke with both breathing slightly hard, "Julius, I feel the most comfortable here with you because… I love you." Alice said with a dark blush, Julius smiled with a small blush of his own, "I love you too Alice." He said giving her another kiss holding her close. Alice smiled closing her eyes happy be able to stay with Julius. "Now how about we talk about this over some coffee." Julius said with a smile as Alice giggled, "I'll get it right away." She smiled as she walked to the kitchen thinking, _'I'm glad I chose the tower, because I wouldn't be comfortable anywhere else.'_

**Finally I finished my first story. Leave me reviews on how I did and what I need to improve on. Thank you for reading and I look forward to any reviews I get. Total time spent on this 1Hr 4Min27Sec and yes I did time it don't judge me and total words counting these 942. **


End file.
